The present invention relates to a process for sealing at least one end of a cellular or alveolar module.
There are numerous industrial applications for cellular modules having a row of channels, in which circulate at least two different fluids. Such means are particularly encountered in heat exchangers or ultrafiltration installations. In view of the fact that these modules make it possible to carry different fluids, it is necessary to selectively seal their ends in order to permit the separation of the fluids. Various sealing processes have hitherto been proposed, but these solutions are often complicated and costly.
One solution was proposed in European Pat. No. 0 256 735 corresponding to French Pat. No. 79 21542 of Aug. 28, 1979 and which was filed by the present Applicant. FIG. 1 of the present application illustrates this process and in it it is also possible to see a cellular module 1 having on the one hand rows 2 of individual channels 4 in which circulates a first fluid, and on the other hand rows 6 of channels 8 in which circulates a second fluid. According to this process, slots 10 are machined into the ends of rows 6 and then a tight sealing material 12 is deposited over the entire end surface to be sealed of module 1. The sealing material only partly penetrates the interior of the channels and essentially remains on the surface, so that there is a complete sealing of channels 4 belonging to rows 2, whilst the fluid circulating in channels 8 of rows 6 can pass out laterally through slots 10.